The forest rose and the desert Lily
by Jin Hatake
Summary: Jin Hatake is Kakashi's adopted daughter. Now she may seem all nice and innocent but behind that smile there is a dark secret she is hiding from everyone she knows and loves. What would happen if certain people were able to uncover this secret? What if one of her friends was also hiding a secret from everyone she knows and loves, even Jin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: New friend

"Jin you'll be okay by yourself for a couple days?" a man with gray hair,which seemed to defy gravity,said. Then man was about 5'11 and looked no more then twenty or so, but you wouldn't be able to tell because of his gray hair. Then man had a head band over his left eye and wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face(more of just his mouth but whatever).

"Of course daddy I'll have uncle Iruka with me so i'm not entirely by myself"a six year old girl said smiling. The little girl had fire red hair and ice blue eyes. She looked so small for her size, it seemed that even if you poked her she would break. The girls father smiled softly,even though you couldn't see it, at his daughter.

He bent down and put his hand on his daughter Jins head. "your going to behave for your uncle Iruka right?" he asked running his hand over his daughters hair that was in crooked pig tails. He could tell his daughter tried to do it herself. He chuckled quietly and pulled Jins hair bands out so he could fix them.

Jin giggled and playfully pushed her dads hand away when he was done fixing her hair. "daddy go on your mission"she said as she coninued to giggle. "yeah Kakashi you were already late getting to the gate" a deep male voice said behind the fahter and daughter.

Kakashi turned around to glare at the man. He had blueish-grayish hair hair and green eyes. "I tried to make him not late uncle Aiko but he was to lazy to get up" the innocent little girl said. Kakashi looked at his daughter and shook his head. He never did like her talking to this man for reasons even he didn't know.

"hey now"Kakashi said smiling slightly. The man named Aiko smirked and turned to look at the little girl. "your such a good girl Jin" he said walking up to hair ready to pat her head." Jin I have been looking for you it's time for school" a man with black hair and a scar going across his nose said running up to the three people before Kakashi had time to take Aiko's hand away from Jin.

Jin looked at the man and gave him a big grin. "Sorry uncle Iruka i wanted to say bye to daddy" she said beaming at her "uncle". Iruka smiled and looked Kakashi,who was glaring daggers at Aiko. "well I'm going to take Jin to school, we'll see you in a few days" he said qickly taking Kakashi's attention away from the green eyed man.

Kakashi nodded and patted his daughters head one more time. Jin smiled and looked up at her dad. "You be good" he whispered and began walking away with Aiko. Jin waved after him and grabbed her uncles hand.

"Okay uncle Iruka lets go" she said quietly once her dad and his partner was out of sight. Iruka looked down at the little girl and noticed she had tears in her eyes. "You know Jin it is okay to cry" he said bending down to stare at the little girl. She pretended to be brave everytime her dad left on a mission.

Jin glared at her uncle and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm not crying!" she exclaimed stomping her foot on the ground. Iruka couldn't help but laugh slightly, for being a six year old she had one mean glare. "Okay okay lets go" he said.

Jin nodded enthusiastically and quickly wiped the rest of her tears away. Iruka smiled to himself and began walking away. Thats is until Jin was knocked over by a moving object er person actually. " oh no not again, Millie get back here!" two six year old voices shouted.

Iruka turned around to see what all the noise was about. He then saw Jin laying on the ground face first. He also saw a little girl, who looked no more then three or four, run away from the scene. "Owww my face" Jin whined when she lifted herself up.

"I'm so sorry my sister ran into you" a girl, who looked the same age as Jin, said running up to Jin. "oh no it's okay i fall down all the time" Jin said getting up and dusting herself off. Jin looked at the girl and noticed that the girl wasn't alone, she had a boy,who looked alot like her(literally),by her side. The girl had brown hair with red and blonde streaks and had staight bangs covering her forehead.

She had light almond skin but what really caught Jins attention were the girls eyes. her eyes were dark brown and had little blue flecks in them. The boy was actually no different, other then him being a boy they looked almost exactly alike. "I'm going on ahead" the boy said chasing after their little sister.

Jin watched the boy run past until she realized she was being talked to. She shook her head and looked back at the girl. "I'm sorry what?" she asked slightly embarrassed. The girl looked at Jin and started to laugh.

"I said you have dirt in your hair" she said calming down. Jin squeaked and threw her hands to her hair. She quickly got the dirt out as best as she could and sighed. "thank you. I'm Jin Hatake nice to meet you" she said smiling.

The girl smiled back and stretched her hand out to shake Jins hand. "I'm Hannah Torres the boy you saw was Ethan my twin brother and my little sister Millie was the one who ran into you I have a sister Cece but she is at home already" she said. Jin smiled and shook Hannahs hand, before she noticed a woman behind her. "um whose that?" she asked pointing to the woman. Hannah looked behind her.

"oh that's my momma" she said beaming. Jin looked at Hannahs mom and smiled sadly. ' she is so pretty, it must be nice having a momma' she thought. At this point Iruka finally came up and shook hands with Hannahs mom.

"It is good to see you again Linda" he said smiling. Said woman smiled and shook his hand. " same to you too Iruka...is that little girl talking to my daughter over there your daughter?" she asked staring at Jin. " oh no she is Kakashi's I'm just looking after her while he is on a mission" Iruka said shaking his head.

Iruka saw that Linda gave him a look telling him she did not believe him. He sighed and shook his head again. "you'll have to ask Kakashi when he gets back" he said in a quiet voice. Linda nodded as if she already planned on doing that.

"Momma I got Millie" Ethan said coming back with the three year old. "Ethan, Millie meet Jin, Jin this is Ethan and Millie" Hannah said seeing her brother and sister. Jin smiled and did a little curtsy. "It is nice to meet you all but I have to go to school with uncle Iruka now" she said smiling.

"aw but we just met you" Millie whined. Jin smiled and looked at the little girl. " I'm very sorry...uncle Iruka we are going to be late" Jin said looking at her uncle, who was still talking to Linda. Iruka smiled and bowed to the woman infront of him.

"It was nice seeing you again" he said going towards Jin and grabbing her hand. " uncle Iruka can I play with them later?" Jin asked looking at her uncle. Iruka looked at Jin then looked at Linda who nodded as if saying yes and smiled. "I don't mind" he said. The four children cheered.

"I'll see you guys later meet me at the school" Jin said as she dragged Iruka away. Hannah and her family nodded and waved goodbye before heading off to their home.

The day past by slowly but it didn't bother Jin no she just couldn't wait to see her new friends. "ah there she is!"Jin heard someone say excitedly when she walked out of the school building. Normally she would have stayed inside and waited for her uncle but he had a meeting to go to and she had to meet her friends. Jin looked over to where she heard the voice and saw Hannah, Ethan, and Millie waving at her.

"Hi everyone!" she shouted running over to them. "What are we going to do?" Ethan asked when Jin reached them. Jin stopped to think for a minute then nodded as if confirming something. "we shall play...tag!" she said throwing her hands in the air excitidly.

The other three cildren looked at each other then nodded, grinning. "one...two...three not it!" all three of them said raising their hands. Jin looked at her three friends and pouted. "no fair!" she cried even though she was smiling.

The three siblings laughed and began to run away from Jin when she began chasing them. They played tag for hours not caring about anything or anyone around them. Unknown to the children Iruka wasn't too far away watching the children play. 'I'm glade Jin finally found some kids to play' he thought smiling.

Suddenly his smile disappeared when he noticed the sun setting. He sighed and walked out of the school building and walked towards Jin. "Jin come on it is getting late" he said when he got closer. "bye guys see you tomorrow" Jin said smiling as she waved goodbye to her friends.

"bye" the siblings said waving and began walking home. "come on Jin lets go home" Iruka said walking away. Jin nodded and ran to catch up with him. "hey uncle Iruka where is my momma? why isn't she with daddy? doesn't she love me?" Jin asked grabbing Irukas vest. Iruka froze and looked down at the little girl he calls his niece.

"of course your momma loves you Jin she is just...on a very long mission" he lied seeing Jins hopeful face. It pained him to have to lie to her but that is what the Hokage and Kakashi wanted. Jin looked at Iruka and began to frown. "when will she be back?" she asked.

Iruka looked away at Jin and scratched his cheek. "well i don't really know to be honest it is a very important mission" he said. Iruka heard sniffling and looked to see Jin crying. 'Crap' he thought quickly picking up the little girl.

"hey now come on Jin you'll see her again some day" he said trying to cheer her up. It didn't work though Jin continued crying until she couldn't anymore. "you know your getting pretty heavy to hold" Iruka joked once Jin stopped crying. Jin looked at her uncle and smacked his arm.

"no one told you to pick me up!" she cried trying not to laugh. "My my is Iruka giving you a hard time again?" a woman with black shoulder-lenght hair said coming up to the two. Jin looked over and grinned. "good evening miss Kurenai, no uncle Iruka was trying to cheer me up" she said looking at the red eyed woman.

"good evening Kurenai how are you today?" Iruka asked the twenty-one year old woman. Kurenai smile at the two and ruffled Jins hair. "oh I'm fine I was just on my way to see the Hokage for a mission" she said. Jin looked at Kurenai with wide eyes and scrambled out of Irukas arms to hug the red eyed woman.

The two adults looked at Jin shocked. "No please don't leave like momma did big sister kurenai" Jin cried. Kurenai looked at Jin and smile softly. "okay "big sister Kurenai" will get a mission that is close by" she said patting Jins head.

Jin looked at Kurenai and smiled. "Yay!"she said letting go of her big sister figure. Jin smiled one more time and began to yawn. "Looks like someone is tired...I'll catch you guys later bye" Kurenai said before walking away.

Jin waved bye and looked at Iruka. "We can go home now" she said lifting her arms up waiting to be picked up. Iruka picked Jin up and began walking towards his house. It didn't really take long for the red headed six year old to fall asleep in his arms. Iruka sighed when he entered the house.

'I had a feeling she was going to ask that question when she saw those childrens mom' he thought putting Jin to bed. He sighed again and left the room. 'I wish _She_ would hurry up and get back' he thought laying on the couch. Iruka smiled to himself when he remember the conversation he had with Kakashi, and the woman.

_"don't worry Kakashi your little girl will be reunited with her mom soon" the woman had said to Kakashi and Iruka a year ago. The two men looked at her confused. The woman sighed and ate her dango. "I am going to go "find" her mother and bring her back you just have to tell me when you go on another mission so that we can come back together...you understand?" she asked while eating her food._

Iruka chuckled at the memory when he saw Kakashi's face. He had never seen him so shocked before. He also couldn't help but remember the little blush that Kakashi was trying to hide. Iruka sighed again and closed his eye letting sleep take over him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Kidnapped and Rescued

"Hannah hurry I want you to meet daddy!" Jin yelled running down the road, towards the front gate as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"I'm right behind you!" Hannah yelled back as Jin laughed when she noticed Hannah catching up to her. It has been two days since Jin's dad left and now he is finally returning.

It was just the two girls today because Ethan had to help Cece, who Jin actually just met, with Millie since their mom wasn't home. Finally the girls made it to the gate just as Kakashi was walking in with a woman Jin had never seen before. She stopped quickly infront of the two adults, causing Hannah to run into her.

"Ow Jin..." Hannah began but stopped when she noticed the two adults.

Kakashi stared at Jin and smiled when he bent down. "Hello little lady have you seen my daughter? I was expecting to see her here so I could introduce her to someone." he teased ruffling Jin's hair, which was down today. Jin giggled and swatted her dad's hand away. "Daddy its me!... Oh daddy this is my friend Hannah, Hannah this is my daddy and um..." Jin said finally looking at the woman.

"Nice to meet you Hannah. Jin this is Anko" Kakashi said pointing to said woman. Now that Jin looked at her she noticed the woman had black hair and purple eyes.

"Are you my momma?" she asked suddenly. Both adults and Hannah looked at Jin suprised.

"Um do you want me to be?" Anko asked. Hannah looked at Kakashi, who merely shrugged. "I was hoping... daddy never goes out with other women... he says it's because he is waiting for momma to come home." Jin said smiling shyly at Anko.

Anko looked at Kakashi, who was very embarassed, then looked back at Jin. 'This girl doesn't have a mother...at least not anymore.' she thought. Anko smiled sadly at Jin and bent down to her level. "I'm not your momma sadly... but i can be your mother figure!" she said noticing Jin's smile start to falter.

Jin looked at Anko, eyes wide with suprise, and hugged her. That was when she noticed someone missing. "Where is uncle Aiko?" she asked looking around. Kakashi looked at his daughter and her friend and sighed.

"Uncle Aiko won't be coming home" he said. Jin looked at him confused.

"Won't be coming home?" she asked. Hannah looked confused as well, even though she didn't know who this Aiko person was she didn't understand what Kakashi was trying to say.

Kakashi sighed once again and looked at his daughter,who was still hugging Anko. But before he could explain he noticed something red staining Jin's clothes, he knew that Jin wasn't bleeding so he looked to Anko and saw blood on her stomach. "Anko your bleeding," he said walking over to the two girls. Jin looked at Anko and noticed blood coming from her stomach staining both their clothes.

Anko looked, not even realizing she was injured. "Oh i must have opened up my wound again when i bent down." she said. Anko stood up and began walking away. "I'll get it checked out." she said.

"No she won't." Kakashi mumbled for only Jin and Hannah to hear. He sighed once again and went behind Anko, knocking her out. "Well it was nice meeting you Hannah, Jin I'll see you at home." He said picking the now unconcious Anko up and poofing away. Once they were gone Jin turned to Hannah grinning.

"Well that was odd!" she said.

Hannah nodded and looked at Jin closely. "We should probably change your clothes." she said pointing to the blood. Jin looked down, staring at the blood.

"Good idea" she said beginning to walk.

"You know you don't really look like your dad." Hannah said following Jin. Jin looked at Hannah and smiled.

"That's because daddy says I look like mamma!" she said. "Come on! I want to show you my house! You have never been there right?" Jin said grabbing Hannah's hand and running.

~at Jin's house~

"So what do you think?" Jin asked once they got to Jin's house. Hannah looked around the house inspecting it. It was a fairly small house that, from what Hannah could tell, has two bedrooms, a small kitchen, and a bathroom.

"It's pretty small!" she said. Jin had to laugh at this. "Well it is only me and daddy... I'll be back out in a minute" she said going to her room.

A few minutes later Jin came out wearing a purple poka-dot shirt and tan shorts with white sandals. "Okay let's go to the park!" Jin said smiling. Hannah smiled back and nodded. "Let's go!" they said running to the door.

~at the park~

"Your it Hannah!" Jin said tagging her friend, quickly running away. Hannah laughed as she chased Jin trying to tag her. The park was pretty empty today so Jin and Hannah had it all to themselves.

"Well well look what we have here" a scary male voice said.

Jin and Hannah froze, turning to see who it was. The girls regretted it the moment they turned around. The man had jet black hair and blue eyes. He had a scar going across his face and wore a creepy smile.

"I thought I would have to hunt down one of the little brats I was looking for but I guess luck is on my side." he said getting closer to the girls. Jin began to shiver in fright as he grew closer. The man seemed to have noticed this and grinned wickedly. "Oh don't worry little girl I'm not after you!" he said before disappearing. "Nighty night girls." he said appearing behind the girls and knocking them out.

~a couple hours later~

Jin groaned quietly as she started to come to.

"She's waking up," she heard someone say. Jin slowly opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't in the park anymore, but instead she was in the hospital.

She then noticed her dad and Hannah's mom by her bed. "Hannah!" she cried quickly sitting up. She quickly looked around the room hoping to find her friend. Tears began to form in her eyes when there was no sign of her.

"Jin calm down tell us what happened! A couple found you knocked out in the park alone," Kakash said grabbing his daughter gently by the shoulders. "Where is my daughter?" Lind asked as Jin sighed and recalled what happened to the adults.

Kakashi looked at Jin shocked then looked to Linda. "We should tell Lord Hokage" he said standing up. Linda nodded and stood up still looking at Jin. "We should get Jin home first though." she said standing up. "From what the nurses told me she is fit to go home," she continued.

Kakashi nodded and picked Jin up. "Let's go," he said.

"We can bring her to my house my oldest will look after her." Linda said walking to the door.

"What about Hannah?!" Jin asked panicked. "We'll get her back." Kakashi said patting Jin's back reassuringly.

~Hannah~

"I got her boss!" Scar Face said walking up to a man with an unconcious Hannah. The boss grinned and inspected Hannah. The boss also had jet black hair but he had green eyes and no scars. "Perfect her power will soon be ours." he said grinning.

"I don't think so!" an angry voice said.

The men turned to around and saw Kakashi and Linda both looking extremely mad. By this time Hannah started waking up, she opened her eyes slowly, seeing her mom and Kakashi. The boss growled and put a dagger to Hannah's neck. "One move and she's dead!" he threatend.

Hannah's mom scowled at the man. "That was a bad move on your part!" she said and charged at the man. The boss quickly moved the dagger so it cut along Hannah's arm. Hannah whimpered in pain. Yet Linda didn't stop knowing that the only way to save her child was to charge at the man as she grabbed Hannah and kicked the boss hard in the head.

The other man made to move away from the angry woman, who was punching at the boss non-stop, but was stopped by Kakashi's hand on his shoulder. "Your not going anywhere!" he said with an evil glint in his eye. "P-please don't kill me!" Scar Face pleaded yet with the glint in Kakashi's eye, even he knew it was too late.

~Jin~

Jin sat by the living room window hoping to see to see her dad and friend soon.

"I'm worried she hasn't moved from that spot since mom and her dad brought her." Cece said looking at her brother and sister. The two other siblings nodded in agreement. "Jin why don't you come eat?" Cece asked coming up to said girl.

Jin looked at Cece and nodded. Ethan watched as Jin got up slowly and sighed when he saw the dead look in her eyes. 'She must be really worried' he thought.

"Hey Cece?" Jin asked gaining the older sibling's attention.

"Yes Jin?" she asked looking at Jin. "I want to be a strong and brave ninja who can protect all her friends like daddy!" Jin said with a determined look. Cece looked at Jin and smiled softly.

"Come on Jin! Let's eat!" Millie said coming into the room.

By the time Kakashi and Linda came back with Hannah, Jin was sound asleep in the living room with Cece, Ethan, and Millie around her. Kakashi smiled when he saw his daughter and gently picked her up.

"Thank you Kakashi for helping me today," Linda said quietly as Kakashi looked at Linda and nodded.

"It's the least I could do." he said. Kakashi nodded once more and walked to the door. "Good night Linda" he said walking out the door.

~Next Day~

Jin quickly ran to the park, where she was suppose to meet Hannah and her siblings, tripping over her feet as she ran. "Hannah! I'm so sorry you got kidnapped!" she cried once she met up with her friends. Hannah smiled and patted Jin's head.

"It's okay Jin I'm fine" she said.

Jin however continued to cry when she noticed Hannah's cuts that will probably become scars. Once Jin calmed down she noticed Ethan and Millie trying to climb a tree.

"Hey you guys want to play a game?" she asked. This caught the siblings attention.

"Like what?" Ethan asked coming closer. After much thought Jin finally decided they could play soccer. "We don't have a ball," Ethan said when Jin told them her idea.

"Yes we do!" Jin said pointing to a soccer ball that lay near by.

The siblings looked suprised. "Okay but I call Hannah!" Millie said grabbing her sister. Jin nodded and the game began. They played for a good hour and decided to take a break.

"That... was… fun!" Jin said laying on the ground, out of breath. The siblings nodded and drank some water. "Oh I guess I should go daddy wants me home before dark! Were going to go visit Anko!" Jin said raising to her feet. Jin waved by to her friends and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Welcome back

Months went by as normally as they could after the whole kidnapping incident. Jin grew closer to Hannah and her family, and soon met their new baby sister Eve. She also grew closer to her new mother figure Anko. Soon Jin, Hannah, and Ethan graduated from the academy and became a real ninjas.

~five years later~

Jin smiled to herself as she looked up at the tree she was standing under. Securely tying her ninja headband around her waist she put chakra into her feet.

'Ready... one... two... three!' she thought running up the tree since she was in the forest just outside the village.

"Nice one Jin!" someone said from below said girl as Jin looked down and smiled when she saw her teammates, Kenji and his cousin Lamue. Kenji had brown hair and brown eyes while Lamue had blonde hair and green eyes. Kenji wore his headband on his right leg, and Lamue had hers around her neck.

"Thanks Kenji, how are you guys today?" she asked staring at them. It still amazed her that even though they are related Lamue's eyes are more cat like then Kenji's. Lamue, the oldest one of the two, looked up from her drawing book to acknowledge Jin.

"We're fine, just came looking for you!" she said smiling. Jin looked at them confused. "Do we have a mission?" she asked. Kenji shook his head and grinned. "No we just came to tell you your friends are back!" he said.

Kenji only knew about Hannah and them because he caught her writing a letter to them once. Jin's eyes widened a little at the news. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" she cried jumping off the tree, landing in front of her teammates. Kenji looked at Jin and laughed. "We didn't want to ruin the nice moment we were having!" Kenji said.

Jin glared at him. "Oh by the way happy early birthday... I have a present for you." Kenji said digging in his pocket. Jin looked at Kenji surprised. "Here it is," Kenji said. Jin screamed and hid behind Lamue.

"Dang it Kenji you know I hate bugs!" she cried. Lamue sighed and looked at her laughing cousin. "Yeah I know! It's funny how you react!" he said trying to calm down. This caused Lamue to smack him with her drawing.

"Leave her alone Kenji!" she said calmly. Kenji growled, holding the back of his head. "Well this was fun and all but I got to go bye guys!" Jin said walking away. "Oh wait Jin! Sensei wants us to meet at the barbeque place so we can eat together for your birthday seeing as you will probably be busy tomorrow!" Lamue said.

Jin looked at her friend and nodded. "Okay then we'll go together!" she said smiling. Lamue smiled back and looked at her cousin. "Let's go," she said walking towards Jin. Kenji grumbled, following the two girls.

"Can you believe we have been gone for five years?" Jin asked as they began walking. Kenji and Lamue looked at Jin and shook their heads. "I still can't believe Sensei wanted to train us outside the village for five years." Jin continued. "Yeah that sure surprised us" Kenji said chuckling.

~flashback~

"Now since you are all still pretty young I have asked the Hokage if I could train you outside the village for about five years," a woman with maroon hair and pink eyes said. She was a fairly pretty woman Jin noticed, who looked about the same age as her dad, she had a white shirt with the Jounin vest and wore brown shorts with her headband on her left arm. Six year olds Jin and Kenji looked at her shocked. "But first let's get to know each other, let's start by telling our name, birthday, likes dislikes and our goals in life." the woman continued smiling.

"I'll go first... My name is Hanako Kazune, I was born October 20th, I like teaching my students, meeting new people, and making new friends, I dislike people who don't give their all, my goal in life is to watch my students grow up to be fine ninja" Hanako said smiling.

"I'm Jin Hatake, I was born May 1st, I like sweets, making new friends, and improving my medical skills, I dislike bugs, bad people, and hot foods, My goal in life is to be a brave and strong ninja like daddy!" Jin said smiling brigthly. Kenji looked at Hanako and grinned.

"I'm Kenji Shiba, born July 22nd, I like pulling pranks, and spicy food, I dislike pranks being pulled on me and my brother and cousin hitting me, my goal in life is to be a great ninja like my dad!" he said still grinning.

"I'm Lamue Shiba, born November 14, I like drawing, cards, and training, I dislike my cousin being an idiot and bugs. My goal in life is to watch out and protect my friends and family!" Lamue said smiling.

Hanako looked at her students and smiled. 'They are only six and yet the already know what they want,' she thought. "Alright team go pack and meet me at the front gate in one hour!" Hanako said standing up. The three kids nodded and did as they were told, soon they were ready to set off for what Jin called their adventure. It wasn't until today that they actually got back.

~end flashback~

"Hello earth to Jin!" Kenji said snapping his fingers. Jin snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kenji.

"Oh sorry Kenji I was thinking," she said smiling guiltily. Kenji laughed at her. "We could tell... let's go!" he said grinning and walking.

Jin grinned back and followed. 'I wonder how Hannah and her family are doing?' she thought. Jin sighed happily as she walked with her two friends. Kenji heard this and looked at Jin confused.

"Jin!" three voices shouted coming out of bushes knocking Jin to the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs. Once Jin was able to breath again she looked at her attackers and smiled. "Hannah! Millie! Eve!" she cried sitting up and hugging her friends. The three sisters hugged Jin back and smiled.

"We haven't seen you in forever!" Millie said.

Jin smiled sadly and nodded. "Where's Ethan?" she asked once they were done hugging each other. "He's being a party pooper." Hannah said.

Jin looked at Hannah and laughed. She was so glade nothing changed about Hannah besides her getting taller and a few more scars, most likely from missions and of course her clothes.

"Hey I can hear you!" a boys voice said from behind Jin. Jin jumped and turned around quickly to see Ethan.

"Ethan!" Jin cried glomping said boy. Just like Hannah, Ethan remained the same besides growing and his clothes, Jin didn't see any scars though. "Hi Jin" Ethan said patting Jin's head. From what Jin could tell Millie looked the same. The only one who change was Eve seeing as the last time Jin saw her was when she was a baby.

Heck she was surprised Eve even knew who she was. Jin smiled and let go of Ethan.

"You look different Jin." Millie said looking Jin over. Jin of course grew a little taller and let her hair grow out a little more, She also now wore a short black skirt with fishnets underneath and a red short sleeved shirt with her head band on top of her head.

"I could say the same about you guys too… how old are you now Millie, Eve?" Jin asked smiling.

"I'm eight now!" Millie said grinning. "I'm 5 now!" Eve said mimicking Millie. "Wow" Jin said smiling. Hannah looked at Jin and smiled.

"So where is the purple dress you had in the photo you sent us?" she asked. Jin looked back at Hannah and laughed. " My dress got ruined!" she said looking over at Kenji.

"Hey not my fault we were training!" Kenji said looking back at Jin. The siblings looked at Jin confused. As if sensing their confusing Jin looked back at her childhood friends. "Oh yeah you guys never really met, guys this is Lamue and Kenji Shiba they are my teammates, Lamue, Kenji meet my childhood friends Hannah, her twin brother Ethan, her little sister Millie, and her baby sister Eve Torres." Jin said.

They all said hello to each other and shook hands, well except for Kenji and Ethan who were glaring at each other. 'Uh-oh' everyone thought staring at the two boys. "U-um anyways we were just on our way to the barbeque place to eat dinner with our Sensei for my birthday!" Jin said hoping to distract the boys.

Which it worked, much to everyone's relief. "That's today?" Ethan asked. Jin shook her head. "No I'll be turning Thirteen tomorrow." she said.

"Happy early Birthday!" the three sisters said in unison. Jin smiled and thanked them before turning to the two boys, who were back to glaring at each other, and put her hands on her hips. "Are you two done having a glaring contest?" she asked giving them her own glare. Sadly the boys seemed to ignore her and continued to glare.

This cause Jin to get annoyed and grabbed Kenji by his ear. "Come on Lamue sensei is waiting... bye guys I'll see you later" Jin said walking away with a protesting Kenji and a silent Lamue. Once they were out of eye sight of Hannah and her siblings Jin let go of Kenji and glared at him. "What was that about?!" she yelled, causing people to stare at her.

"I don't like him." Kenji said calmly. Jin glared at him more. "Why" she asked. "U-uh Jin maybe we should do this some where more private people are staring." Lamue said hoping to calm down her friend. Kenji shrugged at Jin. This caused Jin to scowl at him.

"So seeing that he is Hannah's twin brother you are basically saying you don't like Hannah and since they are both MY friends you are saying you don't like me!" Jin said fuming. Kenji looked at Jin shocked. "That is not what I was saying... I just don't like him." he said. "you don't even know him!" Jin shrieked tears coming into her eyes due to frustration.

"Come on Jin let's go Hanako-Sensei is waiting!" Lamue said soothingly. Jin sighed and started to walk away with Lamue. Lamue looked back at Kenji with a sad face. Kenji sighed as he followed after the two girls feeling stupid.

~At The Restaurant~

"Hello Hanako-sensei!" Jin and Lamue said seeing their sensei at a table. Hanako looked over and smiled at her students until she saw Jin's slightly puffy eyes. She was about to ask what happened, when she looked at Lamue, who shook her head. Hanako sighed and moved over for Jin to sit next to her.

"Hello guys," she said remembering she never really said hi. The students smiled and sat down, with Jin sitting next to Hanako and Kenji and Lamue sitting next to each other. "Happy Birthday Jin I have a present for you," Hanako said once everyone was settled in.

She then dug in her pocket and pulled out a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper. Jin took the box gently and smiled at her Sensei.

"Go on and open it Jin!" Hanako and Lamue said together. Jin opened the box and gasped. Inside was a beautiful blue pendent necklace.

"Hanako-Sensei I don't know what to say… thank you." she said taking the necklace out. Hanako smiled and took the necklace from Jin, motioning for her to turn around. Jin turned around and felt the cool feel of the necklace on her neck. "There you go," Hanako said. Jin smiled and turned back around.

"Let's eat!" Lamue said smiling. Everyone nodded and began to eat. "Have you seen your dad today?" Hanako asked Jin. Jin sighed and shook her head. The rest of their dinner was filled with so much laughter that Jin for a bit forgot about the whole Kenji and Ethan issue.

"Well bye guys I'll see you guys later!" Jin said as they all left the restaurant. Everyone waved good-bye and left in opposite directions. Jin smiled to herself as she walked towards her house. 'I'm so happy to be home' she thought.

~Home~

"Daddy I'm home!" Jin called walking in the room. There was no answer, which made Jin worry. She quickly took her shoes off and walked to Kakashi's room to see if he was there. Jin sighed in relief when she saw him sound asleep on his bed.

'I could use some sleep as well.' she thought shutting the door softly, so she didn't wake him up. She yawned when she walked in her room. She went to her bag, which she brought home earlier that day, and pulled out a white tank top and black shorts. She put them on and took her hair out of her ponytail before she went to her bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Birthday surprise

The next morning, Jin woke up bright and early. 'I'm hungry,' she thought, getting out of bed. Jin stretched, trying to become fully awake. It wasn't until she was done stretching that she realized her bedroom door was open.

'Strange I thought I closed that,' she thought going to the door. She looked around before shrugging and making her way towards the kitchen. Jin smiled when she saw her dad in the kitchen making breakfast. "Morning daddy!" she said, stepping into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jin, it's good to see you again," Kakashi said, turning around. Jin smiled once again before tackling her dad. "I missed you so much daddy!" she said hugging him. Kakashi laughed and patted his daughters head.

He couldn't believe how much Jin has grown. "I missed you too Jin," he said. Kakashi pulled away from Jin, so he could finish breakfast. "Let's eat," he said putting breakfast on the table and sitting down.

Jin nodded, sitting down and eating her food. She and Kakashi spent most of the morning talking and catching up on what they missed the last five years. "Breakfast was really good daddy!" Jin said when they finished eating. Kakashi smiled at Jin.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm going to take a shower now," Jin said moving to the kitchen door. Kakashi nodded and went to clean the dishes. Jin smiled for like the millionth time that morning and walked to the bathroom so she could take a shower.

'I think I'll visit Hannah today.' She thought turning on the shower and stepping in after she stripped down. Jin was really happy to be able to take a shower in her own house again instead of having to bathe in a pond or a lake. "Ah that was refreshing," Jin said, walking out of the bathroom in nothing but her bathrobe and stepping into her bedroom. This time Jin made sure she shut the door.

She then moved to her bag, that she still hasn't unpacked yet, so she could pull out some clothes, until her eyes caught something on her bed. Jin looked at the box confused before she noticed a card. "Huh?" she said picking up the card and reading it. "Happy birthday Jin, I hope you like what's inside!" the card read.

Jin put down the card and opened the box. Inside was a light blue tank top and a dark blue skirt. Jin smiled to herself as she changed into her new outfit. Jin looked at herself in her mirror and remembered her new necklace.

"Don't want to forget that!" she said putting it back on. Jin walked out of her room and saw a note on coffee table. She picked it up and read it.

"Jin went out for a bit, be back later."

Dad

Jin laughed when she finished reading. "Well good thing I was going out today anyways!" she said putting the note down. She walked back to her room and grabbed her headband, putting it securely on her head. She then walked to the door and left after putting her sandals on.

~Outside~

Jin smiled as she breathed in the fresh air of her village. "Naruto get back here!" She heard someone shout. She looked towards the voice and saw a boy about a year younger than her with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes with what looked like whiskers going across his face. There was a girl with pink hair chasing him. Jin watched as they past confused.

'They look familiar,' Jin thought, watching them run. She watched them for a while then remembered a picture she saw inside her house. "They must be daddy's new team," she said out loud to herself. "That's right Jin" someone said from behind her.

Jin turned around to see Kurenai. "Big sister Kurenai!" she cried glomping said woman. Kurenai smiled at hugged Jin back. "Haven't seen you in a while, my have you grown" she said smiling.

Jin pulled away and nodded. "So are you a Sensei now too big sister Kurenai?" she asked letting go of Kurenai. Kurenai nodded at her. "Yes I am," she said smiling.

"Actually I'm supposed to be meeting my team right now so I'll talk to you later, oh and happy birthday!" Kurenai said smiling at Jin again. Jin smiled at her again. "Thanks big sister Kurenai… or I should say Kurenai-Sensei now?" she said smiling. Kurenai laughed and said good-bye to Jin.

Jin waved good-bye and began walking down the road. "Today is going to be a good day!" she said smiling to herself. She sighed and made her way towards the Torres residence. "I hope they are home," she said,

~Hannah's~

Jin walked up to the Torres household and saw Millie, Eve, and their mom, Linda, outside in the front yard. "Morning Miss Linda is Ethan and Hannah here?" she asked. Linda looked at Jin and smiled. "Good morning Jin and yes they are in the backyard." Linda said.

Jin smiled and thanked Linda before going to the backyard. "Morning Hannah, Morning Ethan" Jin said seeing the twins lying on the ground. Said twins looked up and grinned at Jin. "Morning Jin and Happy Birthday!" they said standing up.

Jin looked at her friends and laughed. "Thanks guys," she said. "Did I hear someone say it was someone's Birthday?" Linda asked coming into the backyard. "Jin's Birthday is today Mamma," Eve said following Linda.

Linda smiled at Jin. "Happy Birthday Jin... So that's why Hannah and Ethan had me make a cake early this morning" she said. Jin looked at Hannah and Ethan, who was still grinning, surprised. "You guys didn't have to do that!" she said.

"But we wanted to!" Hannah said. Jin smiled at her friends and thanked them. "Well the cake is still cooking, why don't you kids go play?" Linda said. "Kay! We'll go play soccer here in the back yard" Hannah said. Jin nodded, looking at the twins.

"Hey Ethan, Hannah, I'm sorry about Kenji!" Jin said bowing her head, when they neared the front door. The twins looked at Jin and smiled. "It's okay Jin" they said in unison, patting Jin's head. Jin sighed in relief.

"Besides Ethan is to blame too," Hannah said grinning. Ethan turned his head to glare at his sister. "Yes but you probably already yelled at him for me," Jin said giggling. Hannah grinned even more.

"Well, anyways I'll get the ball, you guys wait here" Ethan said walking upstairs. Jin and Hannah nodded and lay on the ground with Millie and Eve. "So how was your training?" Hannah asked looking at Jin. Jin laughed slightly then went silent.

"It was… tough" she said. Hannah, Millie and Eve looked at Jin confused. "How tough?" Millie asked. "Well she had us learn to work as a team but Kenji was stubborn most of the time so I had to beat some sense into him that went on for about a few months, then we sparred with each other for a few more months, I lost to Lamue so many times, I beat Kenji all the time, she took us on a few missions she found in the village we were staying at over the years." Jin said.

"Wow sounds tough," Hannah said. Millie and Eve nodded. Jin laughed and nodded. "So that Kenji guy lost to you all the time?" someone said from behind them. Jin jumped at turned around to see Ethan.

"God Ethan you scared me!" she cried. "Sorry," Ethan said. "And to answer your question yes Kenji lost to me all the time," Jin said. Ethan started laughing hysterically.

Hannah smacked Ethan upside the head. "Anyways let's pick teams and a referee," she said. "Since it is Jin's birthday she should choose first," Millie said smiling at Jin. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Jin thought for a few minutes looking between the siblings and decided on Hannah being on her team. "Okay then who will be the referee?" Ethan asked. Eve raised her hand. "I'll do it" she said smiling.

Everyone smiled and nodded. "So that means Millie and Ethan are on a team," Jin said. Hannah nodded and took the ball from her brother and handed it to Eve. "You know what you're supposed to do," she said. Eve nodded and they started the game.

"Get it Jin!" Hannah yelled as the ball came close to said girl. Jin nodded and ran towards the ball only to be cut off by Ethan. "Not today Jin." he said getting the ball. Jin looked at him and smirked.

"Oh really?" she muttered running after him. Hannah watched her slightly impressed. "Gotcha!" Jin shouted taking the ball from Ethan. Ethan looked at her shocked before coming back to his senses.

"Nice one Jin!" Hannah yelled as Jin scored for them. Jin grinned and gave Hannah a high-five. The game went on with Jin stealing the ball from Ethan and passing it to Hannah. Millie would try to get the ball but would end up failing.

"Cake is done!" Linda called. Everyone cheered and went inside. "Happy birthday Jin!" Everyone shouted when Linda showed the cake. "We have a surprise for you Jin" Linda said motioning for someone to come in.

Jin turned around and saw her teammates and Sensei, along with her dad, Anko, and Iruka. She gasped and looked at Hannah and her siblings, who merely grinned. "When you told us your birthday was today we decided to throw a party for you, we talked to your dad yesterday after we saw you and asked if he knew anyone who would like to come by to celebrate with us." Hannah said grinning. Jin looked like she was about to cry.

"Thank you guys so much!" she said tackling her friends. Hannah laughed. "Jin aren't you forgetting to say hi to someone?" Kakashi asked his daughter. Jin let go of her friends and went to Anko, hugging her.

"It's so good to see you again Anko." Jin said smiling. Anko hugged her back. "It's good to see you too Jin." she said. Jin let go of Anko.

She then turned to see Iruka smiling at her. "Uncle Iruka!" she cried hugging said man. Iruka laughed and hugged Jin back. "You sure have grown Jin," he said, laughing.

She let go of Iruka and looked at her team. "How did you guys know about this?" she asked. "Well I ran into Kakashi this morning and he asked me to bring these two here so we can celebrate your birthday with you." Hanako said smiling.

Jin looked at her dad and smiled. "Thanks daddy," she said. Kakashi smiled and nodded his head. "Anyways let's eat cake then we can open some presents," Lamue said to Jin.

Jin nodded and looked at the cake. It was so beautiful that she almost didn't want to eat it. It had her favorite color frosting which was a dark purple. Jin mentally laughed because she was surprised Hannah remembered her favorite color.

"Make a wish Jin," Eve said. Jin nodded and blew out the candles that decorated the cake. "What did you wish for?" Kenji asked. Jin laughed.

"Now if I told you it won't come true," she said watching Linda cut the cake. "Here you go Jin," Lamue said handing Jin a slice of cake. Jin smiled and thanked Lamue, taking the cake. "Hey remember to keep Ethan and Kenji apart I don't want a replay of yesterday," Jin whispered to Lamue and Hannah.

The two girls smiled and nodded. "So Jin we have a lot of things to catch up on," Anko said coming next to Jin while eating her slice of cake. Jin nodded and took a bite of her slice. "This is really good Miss Linda," Jin said.

Linda smiled and thanked Jin. After the cake was gone and everyone was full they moved to the living room where Jin saw a stack of presents. Jin looked at them awe-struck and sank onto the couch, with Hannah and Ethan sitting on both sides. "Here Jin I want you to open this, it is from Cece who couldn't be here," Linda said handing Jin a small box wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Jin took it from her and opened it.

Inside was a beautiful pair of dove earrings. "Their beautiful," she said breathlessly. Jin smiled and set them next to her. The next on was from Millie.

"Go on Jin open it," she said eagerly, handing a box with a red lid to Jin. Jin giggled and opened the lid. Inside was a picture of Jin, Hannah and her family standing under a tree when they were all young. "Oh Millie," she said examining the picture.

Millie grinned and sat next to her mom. "Here Jin this is from me," Eve said giving her a picture. Jin looked at the picture and smiled. It was just as she expected from a five-year old.

It was a picture of them all playing soccer outside. "Thank you Eve," she said putting the picture in the box that held the picture Millie gave her. "Here Jin this is from Kenji and I," Lamue said handing Jin a box. Jin looked at it and opened it, gasping at what she saw.

Inside was a beautiful purple dress that looked like it wouldn't go past her knees. "Lamue, Kenji its beautiful," she said. "The dress is from Lamue there is something else in there for you." Kenji said. Jin looked inside half expecting to find a bug, but instead she found a pair of diamond hair clips.

Jin felt her mouth drop. "Kenji… you picked this out?" she asked. Kenji nodded. Jin thanked the cousins and put the box down.

"Here you go Jin this is from me," Linda said handing Jin a book. Jin remember this one, she would read it every time she came over. "Thank you Miss Linda," she said putting the book on her lap. Linda smiled and nodded at Ethan and Hannah, telling them it was their turn.

"Here Jin this is from us," they said handing a big box. Jin looked at it confused but opened it up, surprised at what she found. The twins knew Jin to well. They gave her some new kunai's and some scrolls for her to use.

"Thanks you two," she said smiling. Iruka then came up to Jin and handed her a box. Jin opened it and saw a silver bracelet with her initials J.M.H carved into it. "Uncle Iruka its beautiful" she said, hugging Iruka.

Finally it was Anko and Kakashi's turn, seeing as Hanako gave Jin her present yesterday. "Here Jin this is from the both of us," Kakashi said handing Jin a small box. Jin looked at it expecting for some more earrings but instead she found a small music box. Jin looked at it shocked and opened it.

The music box played a lullaby that she had made up when she was young. "Daddy...you remembered this lullaby?" she asked looking at Kakashi shocked. "Of course I did I could hear you sing it to yourself every night before you left," Kakashi said smiling. Jin smiled back and hugged her dad and Anko.

She thanked everyone for the gifts and gave them all hugs. "This is the best birthday ever," she said. Tears began to slide down her face. "Jin what's wrong?" Lamue asked worriedly. Jin shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"I'm just so happy," she said. The rest of the evening went by with everyone talking to each other and having a good time. Of course every time Ethan and Kenji made eye contact they would glare at each other. 'I don't understand why they hate each other even though they just met yesterday,' Jin thought talking to Lamue and Hannah and laughing at something Hannah said.

"Well it's getting late we should get going," Kakashi said, shaking Linda's hand. "Thank you for having us over to spend time with Jin on her birthday," Iruka said smiling. Linda shook her head. "No thank you for letting us spend time with her as well," she said.

Jin smiled and hugged Hannah, Ethan, Millie, Eve, and Linda. "Bye guys I'll see you later," she said walking out the door with Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, and her team. Everyone waved goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. "Are you staying with us tonight Anko?" Jin asked looking at the closest thing she has had to a mother.

Anko looked at Jin then looked at Kakashi and shrugged. "Sure I'll crash at your house," she said grinning. Jin smiled and took Anko and Kakashi's hands. "Yay!" she said.

She was glad Hannah had given her a bag that she could put her presents that she could wear right away in. Anko and Kakashi smiled as they made their way home. Jin sighed happily as they made their way home. "Did you have a good time today Jin?" Kakashi asked.

Jin nodded and began to yawn, opening their apartment door. Kakashi chuckled. "Well it looks like someone is going straight to bed," he said. Jin smiled and gave Kakashi and Anko a hug goodnight.

"Night Anko, Night daddy," she said going to her room. Anko and Kakashi said good night to Jin and went to the living room. "So is she going to meet your team tomorrow?" Anko asked looking at Kakashi. Kakashi nodded and sat on the couch.

Anko sat next to him. "That's good I think she like them," she said yawning. Kakashi nodded and stood up. "I'll get you a blanket and a pillow," he said going into his room.

He came out a few seconds later holding a white pillow and a blue blanket. "Here you go," he said handing Anko the blanket and pillow. "Thanks," she said taking them. Kakashi nodded and made his way back to his room.

"Night Anko," he said. "Night," Anko said getting comfortable on the couch. By now they were both use to her sleeping over due to Jin wanting to be around Anko. The first time she stayed Kakashi tried to get her to go to his room so he could have the couch but she simply refused.

So from then on their house was like Anko's second home. Kakashi smiled at the thought and laid on his bed to go to sleep. Unknown to the two adults a certain red-headed teen had listened to their conversation hoping to hear something good. Jin sighed in disappointment and changed into her night-clothes and went to sleep.


End file.
